Any Craft
by Ikklebunny
Summary: What would the Tracy's pilot if they didn't have their Thunderbirds?


**Just want to say that I did not write this story, and claim no credit for it whatsoever. My friend Wrote it and asked me to upload it. So I did.** ** **Still any comments and reviews will be much appreciated and I'll be sure to pass them along.** Neither me or my friend own the Thunderbirds in anyway, we just like having a little fun with them for no profit.**

Any Craft?

For once it was quite sedate in the Tracy Household. No-one was out in the field and all of the Tracy boys were sitting round the dining table enjoying a rare family meal. (And actually enjoying it because Grandma Tracy was visiting friends for a few days so Scott had picked up a takeaway on his way home.) Even John was there, if only in spirit not in body, his hologram presence hovering up and down at one end of the table.

He, Scott and Virgil were talking about updates and maintenance on the Thunderbirds and none of them were really taking much notice of the two younger Tracy's at the other end of the table.

Gordon and Alan seemed to be deep in conversation. Deep in heated conversation but it wasn't long before their voices were raised loud enough for the others to hear.

"I can't believe you can actually sit there and say that out loud!" Alan sounded a little shocked.

"Hey guys," Scott intervened. "What's going on?"

Gordon shrugged "Nothing, we're just talking that's all. Alan just got a little het up."

"And not without cause," Alan was not happy. "Do you wanna know what he said?"

"I've a feeling," put in Virgil. "That you're going to tell us whether we want to know or not."

Alan continued on regardless "We were talking about the Thunderbirds and I said they were one of the most, if not _the_ most sophisticated machines known to man. But Gordon..." he paused dramatically "...But Gordon didn't agree."

Scott raised his eyebrows slightly, disembodied John crossed his arms and Virgil managed an "Oh?" but all three were staring at Gordon.

"That is not what I said!" Gordon was adamant. "Alan is putting words into my mouth."

"So what did you actually say?" Scott didn't sound like he was convinced.

"I said that if we didn't have our Thunderbirds then there were other machines out there we could use instead."

There was silence around the dining table as the others processed his statement and the only movement came from John as he bobbed up and down.

And then Virgil spoke. "I suppose that is kinda true. I know I wouldn't mind getting behind the controls of a GDF hover-plane. The GDF only use them for getting from A to B but I've seen them manoeuvring and I think, after a little practice, I could probably get one to turn 180 degrees on a dime."

To Alan's disgust John was also nodding "There has been a surge in space exploration in the past twenty to thirty years but originally all they used was the Hubble Telescope. Loads of star systems we take for granted today were discovered by the Hubble Telescope and I would have loved to have been one of those scientists. Turning up for work and everyday discovering something new."

"If we're being honest here," Scott was up next. "I have a confession to make. Don't get me wrong, I love Thunderbird One, she is one of the fastest craft I have ever flown and I wouldn't swap her for anything but she is quite small. The Fireflash, on the other hand, is at least ten times larger and almost just as fast. I'd love to get behind the controls of that plane."

Alan thumped his cutlery down on the table in disgust. "I don't believe you guys," he stated. "You are siding with Gordon!?"

"We're not siding with anyone Alan," Virgil couldn't help grinning.

"So you're telling me," put in Scott. "That if you didn't have Thunderbird Three then you wouldn't want to pilot anything else?"

Alan seemed to think for a minute "Welllllll...I suppose being on the Sunprobe would be pretty exciting. The chance of getting that close to the sun without melting would be hard to say no to."

"Well, what about you Gordon?" asked John. "You're the one that started off this discussion and you haven't said one word."

"Yeah," put in Virgil. "That's not like you at all."

"Which craft would I choose?"

Scott nodded

"And I can have any craft?"

Scott nodded again "Any craft."

"Known to man?"

"Yes Gordon," Scott was getting a little frustrated now. "Any craft known to man."

There was silence around the dinner table again until Gordon spoke. "Then I'd like to learn how to fly the TARDIS."

"The TARDIS?" Asked John

"Yeah. Big blue box, made of wood. Says Police."

"We know what it is Gordon," put in Scott "But that's not what we meant."

"You said I could have any craft know to man and The TARDIS is a craft and it is definitely known to man, well most people know about it anyway."

"Be realistic Gordon." Virgil was not impressed.

"What's wrong with my choice?"

"It's not even a real ship!" Alan clearly didn't like his choice either.

"Think about it," Gordon wasn't taking any notice of Alan. "It's not just a space ship, it travels in time too. Think of all the rescues we could prevent by going back in time and stopping them. And the rescues we can't stop, like earthquakes and volcanoes and things, we'd know when they were so we could turn up just after they'd happened and be on the scene a lot quicker. Plus, it's bigger on the inside. Think of all that rescue equipment we could store in there. We'd never have to worry if we were taking the right rescue equipment ever again cus we'd always have it. And we'd be able to do every rescue cus, you know, time machine."

"You've obviously thought about this a lot," said John.

"A lot of a lot!" Put in Virgil.

"Just think how cool it would be to fly it," grinned Gordon "Awesome or what?"

"I think the TARDIS should be the new Thunderbird Six," grinned back Scott. "And I think we'd all be arguing who would be piloting it next. Even Alan."

Alan nodded "I think, compared to the TARDIS, our Thunderbirds aren't that sophisticated."


End file.
